


Never Again

by ArturoSavinni



Series: Shark and Whaley Adventures [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sano Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin learns that splitting up to play hide and seek is a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Rin huffed and leaned back against a wall, hiding behind a large bush. He was waiting to be found and he was certain that the game ought to have finished by now. But there still hadn’t been sign of Sousuke at all. Really, he should have insisted someone else be the finder other than him, that boy was too prone to getting lost.

As Rin boy fidgeted in his spot, time slowly ticking by, he finally heard something other than the summer's warm breeze. He crouched down lower and leaned out slightly so he peek out from behind the bush. It wasn't Sousuke, but instead one of his other friends who was playing the game with them, Kisumi. Rin glanced around before he stood up. "Oi!"

"Ah, Rin." Kisumi turned and then frowned. "So you were still hiding too." He wrinkled his nose and came over to Rin. "Has Sousuke been by here at all?"

Rin shook his head and the pair exchanged their respective camouflaging experiences. It seemed Sousuke hadn't appeared anywhere near either of their chosen hiding places. After he clicked his tongue, Rin decided that he and Kisumi had spent enough time hiding. They would have to look for Sousuke instead. "That dummy, I bet he got lost somewhere."

Kisumi and Rin began their search. They started with the nearest park, though there were no signs of the missing member of their trio. The more the two searched, the more disheartened they became. There were no signs of Sousuke anywhere in accordance with the people they managed to ask. Rin was getting frantic; the sun was nearly all gone. Kisumi noticed his distress and grasped a hand around his wrist. "I'm sure we'll find him soon." He soothed.

It was when the pair finally stumbled upon an open area full of trees that they knew they would find Sousuke there. Indeed, as they fought their way through thick bushes and bumpy tree roots, they found him. He was sitting on an old tree trunk. "Ah..."

"You!" Rin shouted and started towards Sousuke in an instant. His hands were quick to haul him up to his feet. "It's nearly dark you know! What would you have done if we couldn't find you?!" Rin's hands trembled, his voice shaking in anger and relief all at once. Sousuke allowed Rin to finish his lecture before he eventually collapsed against him.

"Sorry for making you worry." Sousuke said, and turned to Kisumi. "You too." Kisumi just laughed and wave his head dismissively, accepting the apology with ease. Rin however was still slumped against him, so Sousuke wrapped one arm around him to pat at his back in comfort.

It took several moments for Rin to compose himself. Afterwards he had to scrub at his eyes, mumbling something about allergies before they all made their way out of the small wooded area together.


End file.
